


You

by SowasI



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crashing into love like a train against a wall, Drabble, Falling In Love, I dont know how this happened it just kind of did, Love, Poetry, Relationship(s), Seriously this is a trainwreck, i dont even know, im sorry, or something like that, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SowasI/pseuds/SowasI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know I am constantly thinking about you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

You are my first thought when I wake up and the last one before I fall asleep.  
You are the person whose comfort I seek when I feel bad and the one I want to share my good times with.  
You are the reason I want to become a better person.  
You are what I look forward to when I’m having a bad day, without you my world would be colourless.  
You can give me the highest of highs and hurt me the most - every bad word from you feels like an emotional sucker punch.  
When you won't talk to me it feels like my world is being ripped apart.  
Did you know I’m constantly thinking about you?  
Everytime you tell me you love me, it's like a fire in me starts burning brighter.  
Everything about you I think beautiful, everyone of your traits loveable.  
I wouldn't want to miss you.  
I wonder how I got so lucky.  
You make me feel alive.  
Wherever I have you, I’m home. 

But sometimes I am afraid.  
Afraid of all those feelings.  
Afraid of loosing you.  
Afraid that you don't like me the same way I like you.  
Afraid you’ll have enough of my depression, self-loathing and self-destructiveness and leave.  
Afraid you’ll find someone better.  
Afraid once you know me well enough; you'll have had enough.  
Afraid I won't be good enough.  
Afraid you’ll once see all of my flaws, notice how ugly I am - physically and internally.  
Afraid you’ll once look back and think of the time you spent with me - you wasted for me - as the biggest mistake you have ever made.  
Afraid I’ll just turn into a distant memory for you.  
Afraid I’ll just be one of many exes.

And sometimes I think you’re holding me back.  
Don't get me wrong, I truly love you.  
But the distance between us is making things difficult.  
That's new to neither of us.  
Our hearts may be destined to be together, but there are so many miles between us.  
And this may be less important to you because you’ve made experiences.  
But see, I didn't.  
All of this is new to me. Those feelings.  
Hell, really liking a person, any person, is new to me.  
You are the first person I wish to cuddle with, the first I desire to do more than that with.  
I couldn't bring myself to betray you.  
Even if you're not “exclusively” mine.  
I couldn't stand it.  
But how is it supposed to be, am I supposed to not make normal, human experiences just because I’m chasing the dream of being with you?  
I probably won't ever be able to catch that dream.  
And that hurts.  
You couldn't possibly imagine how much that hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes


End file.
